dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Corriedal
Corriedal (コリーダル, Korīdaru) is the youngest Pan who lives and works on the Black Lily Ranch. Appearance Corriedal is the shortest girl in Black Lily Ranch, having light short hair whose hairstyle consists of a split bangs and two strands that frame her face, being that her breast grows larger when too full of milk. As a Pan, her most notable features are her ram horns on her head, her rectangular pupils, and her sheep ears and tail, and hoofed feet. Her body is also, for the most part, covered in fluffy wool which can often be mistaken for clothing, however when sheared it isn't noticeable. Her attire consists only of an overall with nothing underneath, causing her breasts and nipples to be exposed at certain angles, and a pair of long, woollen, fingerless gloves. Personality Like all Ranch Pans, Corriedal's very friendly, sweet and polite. Due to the nature of her species, she is usually shy and embarrassed, and as such, has an aversion to the satyresses because to their lewd nature. Being the youngest girl on the ranch, everyone treats her like their younger sister.Residents of Black Lily Ranch profile list After learning about Kimihito's milking massage, like all ranch residents, she was strongly attracted to him. Under the influence of the full moon, like the other Liminals, Corriedal becomes a slave to her instincts and because of her feelings for Kimihito, she began to behave in an even more seductive way towards him. Skills & Traits *'Pan Faun Physiology:' **'Lactation': Just like Minotaurs and Satyrs, Corriedal regularly produces quantities of breast milk, enough to fill a bucket. If she is not milked, her breasts become swollen and more heavier than usual, which is very uncomfortable, if not painful, for her. **'Wool': Due to a Pan's sheep-like nature, Corriedal's body is almost completely covered by thick wool. While it needs to be sheared often, as it gets uncomfortable for her if it's too long, it grows back within a week. The wool's softness and quality is superior than that of an ordinary sheep. Possession *'Milking Machine:' Like all residents of Black Lily Ranch, Corriedal can use the Milking Machine to drain the milk from her breasts. While this removes the need for outside help, Corriedal stopped using it because it did not provide the same "pleasant effect" when compared to milking massage. Plot When Kimihito Kurusu arrives at the ranch and is being welcomed by Cathyl and Merino, Corriedal is seen at dinner time with the ranch girls eat the food prepared by Kimihito with gusto. In the following days, after the Minotaurs started being hand-milked by Kimihito and became increasingly anxious about the next milking with him, besides finding out that the Satyresses were after him, Corriedal is one of the pans who volunteer to learn housework from Kimihito when Merino asks to teach them. However, Saane and some of the satyresses hear the conversation and either volunteer to learn or will lack the ranch service. With no choice, Kimihito and the pans accept and then come together to learn the tasks, however, each performed, the satyresses eroticize the situation. Later, Corriedal is one of the pans that is manually milked by Kimihito when he is "forced" to milk them to teach the satyresses about milking massage. Already late at night, Corriedal and the other pans join Kimihito as he showered to thank him for milking them all, scaring him for not seeing their arrival and see them naked. Once they explain that they all went into the bath together to protect him in the case of the Satyresses tried to do something with young man, after Sappho made an apology on behalf of all the pans for overburdening Kimihito with milking, Freesia asks if, from the following day, he could start milking the pans as well, thus since Satyresses would no longer be able to harass him. As Kimihito tries to refuse due to being overwhelmed with domestic service beyond milking with minotaurs, the pans quickly offer to take care of domestic service, so that the youngster focuses only on milking. So trying to convince Kimihito that milking them was the only way to keep him safe and would make working on the ranch even better, when Freesia asks if Kimihito could lives permanently at the ranch, he takes the chance to escape the toilet. With time, both Corriedal and the other pan fauns from the ranch together with minotaurs and satyresses are addicted to Kimihito's milking massage, causing the youngster to start hiding from them for fear. Posteriorly, when the girls find out that Kimihito was leaving the ranch the next morning, taking advantage of the fact that last day of him at the ranch would be a full moon night, they would hide and devise a lascivious plan to force him to stay permanently on the ranch. Already at night and already in frenzy, all the Minotaur and Pan girls go to the Kimihito's room, captured the young man and took him to "milk him", however, the plan ends up failing by the intrusion of the Satyresses who, having learned milking massage, start using them on girls, including Corriedal. With the ranch now under the control of Satyresses, like the other girls, Corriedal came to be milked by them. Zoological Classification A Pan Faun (パン牧神, Pan Bokushin) is a demihuman race possessing characteristics of a sheep, including a pair of curled horns on the head, a small tail, ungulate ears, and hoofed feet, and they are a tad shorter than the average human. Presumed to be a subspecies of Satyr or Minotaur, wool grows out of every surface of their body, excluding the hooves, hands, fingers, and face. If left unchecked, this wool will grow at enough of a pace to become unbearable to the individual in question without occasional shearing. Pan are, true to their nature, shy and sheepish in general, and see the shearing process as one of extreme embarrassment. As expected of the symbols of virginity (the sheep), they are all protective of their chastity. Trivia * Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species. "Corriedal" comes from "Corriedale" a species of sheep known for their used both in the production of wool and meat. References Category:Female Category:Monsters